


Pumpkin pie kisses

by Squid_god_supreme



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet Asra (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_god_supreme/pseuds/Squid_god_supreme
Summary: You share pumpkin flavored kisses with your loving magician on Halloween!
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Pumpkin pie kisses

You smiled at the warm colors that began to paint the Vesuvian skies; gentle reds and pinks seeping into the blanket of orange. It was beautiful outside as the day began to end. 

Even as the sun began to set you knew the fun was only just beginning this Halloween, this year the countess was throwing a Halloween party to celebrate the holiday, but that wasn't for awhile. 

Your head perked up when you remembered the pie in the oven. Sliding off your seat on the counter you grabbed your colorful oven mitts and took out the pie. A wide grin spread across your face as you took in the scent of nutmeg and cinnamon mixing with pumpkin and other spices that you and asra had brought home from your frequent travels. You knew the lavender eyed magician would be down soon, finally dressed in his costume. 

You wondered what he'd be dressed like this Hallows Eve. Perhaps the magician? That would be funny. You giggled at the ideas that came to mind. You felt strong arms wrap around your waist and a gentle kiss placed on the back of your head. Chuckling you turned around in his arms to face and kiss his nose. Light red blush spread across his golden skin and he gave a closed eye smile. Letting go of you he stepped back a bit in the small kitchen and twirled around to show off his outfit. 

You giggled at the cliche witches costume he decided to wear, the cute black dress stopping just above his knees, the striped black and orange stockings, the black heeled boots, and of course the almost comical pointed witches hat that sat on his head with the orange ribbon and buckle. 

"Haha so you really are a witch huh? Guess julian was right! " You laughed as he playfully glared at you. "You look stunning asra. " 

"Well if I look as good as you then I'll have the best costume" He chuckled, placing butterfly kisses all over your flushed face. You giggled and smiled at him. "Well how about we have some pie before we have to go to the palace hmm? And Faust can have a mouse as a treat! " Said purple snake slithered out from under Asra's hat to curl around his neck and shoulders. "Treat! " You smiled, getting her a mouse to eat before getting two colorful plates for you and asra. 

You handed him his plate of pumpkin pie topped with whipped cream and watched him take a bite, a thoughtful look crossing his face before his lips were tugged up into a smile, a slight hint of mischief in his lavender eyes.

"It's amazing y/n, but you know what it could use? " He asked, eyes glinting with a playful twinkle. 

"Hmm? And What's that darling" You asked, head tilting slightly. 

His lips locked with yours, tongue sliding into your mouth, you could taste the pumpkin and nutmeg on him as you shared a sweet kiss. After a moment he pulled away leaving you breathless and with flushed cheeks. 

"A little more love~" 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite things I've written, for this work and most of my other works, check out my tumbler @squid-god-supreme   
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
